Laberinto
by estirden
Summary: La vida era un laberinto y verse alli con ese vestido blanco, no habia estado planeado jamas.


Era difícil para ella pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Observaba con miedo el vestido blanco que cubría su cuerpo, aunque todas sus amigas dijeran que se veía preciosa, sentía que algo allí no cuadraba.

¿Qué podía faltar? su cuerpo había sido dotado con gran belleza, su rostro era tan delicado que sumado al maquillaje parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Podía ser hermosa y lucir como toda una modelo, pero ¿dónde quedaba su felicidad?, simple, actualmente estaba arreglándose en alguna habitación de ese gran edificio donde se realizaría la boda a la que ella asistiría... como dama de honor.

 _O eso creía ella._

Ambos habían acabado asi, dejando atrás 6 años de relación. Puede que no hallan durado mucho teniendo en cuanta que su especie vivía mas, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar los tiempos que había pasado con él. Tras que la guerra contra Aizen terminara, ella empezó a mostrarse mejor a pesar de seguir dolida por su ex-capitán. Estaba tan sosegada por idolatrarlo que no quería ver cómo era en realidad y que no era más que un vil traidor que se había aprovechado de ella solo para mantener las apariencias pero más importante aún, mantener a Toshiro Hitsugaya alejado y confundido, pues bien sabía que el capitán más joven del Seireitei podía ser una gran amenaza en sus planes.

Finalmente fue vencido y castigado. Con el paso del tiempo Toshiro, se había vuelto más relevante en su vida y ahora que Aizen no estaba se había dado cuenta de que de sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho y acepto tener una relación con él. Obviamente después de recuperarse.

Tras 5 años de relación, empezó a notar como todo fue decayendo o al menos eso quería creer, hasta que, en una de las misiones de reconocimiento en el mundo humano, noto algo o más bien a alguien.

Cuando habían llegado a la casa de Urahara, notaba como Toshiro parecía un tanto incómodo y con ansiedad. Finalmente dijo que saldría a tomar aire y ella un rato después decidió seguirlo, Fue allí donde la noto.

Él estaba en un parque un tanto lejano y se encontraba hablando con una chica. Lo curioso era que le no traía gigai y ella parecía conocerlo de hace tiempo. Tenía la piel clara y cremosa, el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y un cuerpo para morirse. Sus sonrisas de vez en cuando y la forma como lo miraba denotaban sus sentimientos más que amistosos y la gran confianza que le tenía, pero no fue hasta que observo a Toshiro que lo entendió todo.

La forma en que la miraba, sus expresiones e incluso su forma de hablar eran muy diferentes a como la trataba, alli lo vio todo.

Su relación nunca decayó, simplemente ella había empezado a desinteresarse a causa de que ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado. Su relación había sido una mentira, pero en cierta medida, sabía que no era así, solo era un procedo por el que ambos debían pasar.

A veces, simplemente necesitas equivocarte para saber lo correcto.

Luego de eso ella tomo la iniciativa de acabar con la relación. A ninguno de ellos les dolió porque sabían que era lo correcto.

Pasaron algunos meses y en una invitación por parte de Rangiku para comprar algunas cosas en el mundo humano la conocio directamente. Valla sorpresa se llevó al ver a la chica en uno de los almacenes acompañada de otra castaña.

Con valor decidió acercarse para entablar una conversación y se sintió completamente cómoda a su lado, notando cada aspecto y reconociendo la razón de que Toshiro se enamorara de ella.

Se emocionó aún más al saber que ella era hermana de Ichigo y le presento a su hermana gemela Yuzu. Con la cual actualmente tiene una gran relación. Se dirigieron hacia la cafetería del lugar, hablaron por horas...

En un instante, ella decidió desviar ligeramente el tema hacia sus parejas o ex, decantando poco a poco cada característica de Toshiro sin decir su nombre o revelar su identidad, fijándose a cada instante en las expresiones de la chica hacia su "discurso pasional" como lo había llamado Matsumoto, claro, no sin dejar de darle miradas cómplices a la oji-cafe.

Rangiku, había sido una de las más afectas ante la ruptura de la dichosa pareja y, aunque al principio no comprendió la razón del todo, si lo hizo un mes después durante una salida al mundo humano. La mujer se había escapado de su trabajo y la sorpresa que se llevó al verlo a él sentado en una banca en el centro comercial, fingiendo estar desinteresado mientras comía una especie de dulce con helado al lado de quien reconoció inmediatamente como la hermana menor del shinigami sustituto.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de como Rangiku había aparecido en su habitación cual ciclón y le había cuestionado acerca de todo y más aún, si le había dolido. Porque, por más que quisiera a Karin -Chan, no permitiría que su capitán la lastimara.

Se puso nerviosa cuando accidentalmente mención que él era un adicto al trabajo, pues si bien lo estaba definiendo, sabía que si ella realmente lo conocía, lo descubriría al instante. Y sí que lo hizo...

\- ! tu eres Momo¡-Confirmo la muchacha emocionada, pero en un grito lo suficientemente alto como para alterar a sus acompañantes y causar cierto disgusto en los demás.

Bajo la cabeza un tanto apenada para luego atacarla con miles de preguntas. Le confirmó que él hablaba bastante de ella y la adoración que le tenía, confirmando finalmente que había tomado la decisión correcta y que en la quería incluso más que como una amiga. Ella era como su hermana.

 _Hermana_... esa palabra, sonaba sumamente dulce en su mente ante su recuerdo.

Unos golpes sonaron en la acerco lentamente, pues aún no se acostumbraba muy bien a usar aquellos Zapatos de plataforma dl mundo humano. Rio ampliamente al darse cuenta de que no era nada más y nada menos que la chica de sus pensamientos y actualmente llevaba un vestido parecido al de ella pero más largo y hermoso.

-Vamos, tenemos que subir a la terraza, no hagamos esperar al novio.- Ella sonrió ampliamente.

Subieron al ascensor del edificio junto con más, aunque debían admitir que por más espacioso que fuera el ascensor, se les enredo la falda por todas partes, haciéndolas a todas estallar en risas.

...

Después de un rato ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, esperando a la novia que se desplazaba desde atrás siendo acompañada por dos pequeñas niñas, las cuales eran las hijas de Orihime, lastimosamente, el padre de las pequeñas se había negado a asistir a causa de que era muy consciente de que sería capaz de hacer una gran pelea con el novio.

Karin sonreía ampliamente, mientras el amor de su vida la miraba como la flor más hermosa del lugar, ignorando completamente al resto de los presentes.

Toshiro se acercó lentamente y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible tomo las sortijas y las entrego.

Tras las palabras del padre, la novia pego un brinco hacia su amado y lo beso de la manera más hermosa que momo había visto. Giro levemente el rostro tratando de darle privacidad a la novia para luego sonreír al ver a Karin completamente encantada.

Era de esperarse, que podía ponerte más feliz, que vera tu hermano casarse con una chica tan maravillosa como lo era Rukia y ella la madrina de la boda.

Ishin había pedido/obligado a Ichigo en aceptar a Toshiro como su padrino de honor , pues a pesar de que hubiera podido ser Renji o Ishida, resulto que al padre del novio le parecía más conveniente que su próximamente hijo en ley, estuviese cerca al novio para afianzar su relación. Karin no había podido estar más feliz de compartir el espacio de los padrinos de honor juntos.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de la Recepción, en el salón principal del hotel. Mientras todos se encontraban bailando, en una de las esquinas se encontraba los futuros anfitriones de la próxima boda.

Hinamori no había podido estar más feliz de aceptar ser la Madrina de bodas de Karin , sonrió aún más al ver como ambos compartían un beso, que aunque pequeño se veía de lejos el gran amor que se tenía.

Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, después de conocer a Karin, conoció a un chico nuevo en el escuadrón 5, con el cual actualmente estaba bailado al compás de la música suave. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando el grito de emoción de Inoue asusto a todos y se sorprendió más al ver a Ulquiorra en la puerta del salón con cara de pocos amigos. Las dos pequeñas que acompañaban a Inoue corrieron hacia el chico con la misma emoción de su madre.

Ver a Ulquiorra revivido fue un completo misterio y el nunca dio aclaraciones de cómo estaba allí, era un tema a discutir a un en esos en fin , así es la vida.

Es un laberinto de emociones, te puedes quedar atrapada en un solo lugar o buscar otras perspectivas. Pero algo estaba claro, jamás encontrarías sentido a esos pequeños y quisquillosos caminos que ella te creaba y uno de los más impredecibles era el amor, pero que se le iba a hacer , solo podía acertarlo y buscar el camino correcto.

Fin...

 **Que quede claro, este es el primer One-Short que realizo, pero no el ultimo. Sé que no está muy bien hecho pero aún estoy aprendiendo a hacer las cosas tan cortas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos a la próxima, dejen sus Reviws** **.**


End file.
